


Stupid

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Band, Girl Direction, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi!” she says cheerily, poking Zayn in the chin.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Zayn says dryly. </p>
<p>“Let’s make out now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desiredeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't show this to anyone remotely connected to the boys. I'm not sure if they'd like to read themselves portrayed as lesbians who like to make out.

If anything, they should be used to airports by now; always filled with too many people at one time. There’s perks to being part of the world’s biggest girl band, Zayn thinks as they stroll through hidden passage ways to their own, private airport lounge. The other girls sprawl out over the couches and arm chairs the second they can and Zayn can hear Louis loudly arguing with Paul about something from where she is sitting between Harry’s legs on the other side of the lounge but Zayn really doesn’t care right now. 

She’s exhausted. She hasn’t slept in _forever_ and her big toe is _itching_. She would kick off her boots to try and scratch it but it’s futile. It’s one of those phantom itches that just doesn’t want to go away.

They got mobbed on the way into the airport by paps. As much as Zayn loves being one fifth of this band, the pap side of things really gets to her. She just wants to sing, make music and do some good in the world, not be some _object_ for people to constantly photograph for their own money-making needs. 

She can’t wait to get home. They’re all heading off on different flights to go back to their families. Zayn can’t wait to see her mum and her younger sisters and just _relax_ for the duration of their break. She also wants to sleep for twenty-four hours straight and she briefly wonders if her mum would let her get away with that before Niall is stepping into her line of vision. She sets her guitar case to rest against the arm of the chair and she gives Zayn a pointed look. 

“Shove over.”

Zayn huffs, a frown on her face as Niall clambers onto the single arm chair with her. Zayn rearranges herself to accommodate Niall who beams at her, all straight teeth and happy eyes. Her blonde hair is shoved into a messy pony tail and Zayn somewhat envies Niall’s natural ability to look _gorgeous_ no matter what. Zayn always puts a lot of work into her appearance and then there’s people like Niall who are just effortlessly gorgeous. 

“You have such a bony arse,” Zayn grumbles as Niall shifts, throwing her legs over Zayn’s lap. 

“Bit rich coming from you,” Niall replies with a laugh. She stops moving and they’re finally, _finally_ comfortable in the arm chair. “Hi!” she says cheerily, poking Zayn in the chin.

“Hi,” Zayn says dryly. 

“Let’s make out now.”

Before Zayn has a chance to respond, Niall has her hand clasped at the opening of her leather jacket and tugs her forwards. She meets Niall’s mouth awkwardly but Niall immediately tilts her head so they can kiss better. Her lips are soft and taste faintly of the strawberry lip gloss she’s wearing. 

The kisses are slow and lazy and they’re exactly what Zayn needs right now. Niall always knows how to read her and give her exactly what she needs, especially after a long day. Her tongue is confident but relaxed at the same time against Zayn’s own. Niall makes the cutest noises when they kiss, Zayn’s noticed. 

They’d been doing this for a while, snogging whenever they felt like it. Niall was a good kisser and sometimes Zayn just wanted to be kissed. They’d all done it at some point since meeting each other but Zayn liked to kiss Niall the best. She wasn’t sure if it was because there was no pressure with Niall, or if it was her Irish charm that she always proclaimed it was, but it was easy. 

Zayn’s hand slips up Niall’s thigh, her fingers teasing the hemline of Niall’s skirt. Niall’s breath hitches and she pulls back enough to lick her lips. Zayn’s gaze follows the movement before she dips her head and kisses Niall again. Niall’s hand fists the hair at the back of Zayn’s head, pulling them impossibly close. Her tongue is hot in Zayn’s mouth, moving lazily in ways that drive Zayn crazy. 

“Pity we didn’t have time for a fuck,” Niall whispers as she kisses her way across Zayn’s jawline, her teeth nipping at all of the sensitive spots on the way to Zayn’s ear. She breathes hotly against the shell of Zayn’s ear before she takes the lobe into her mouth. Zayn shivers and grips at Niall’s thigh a little tighter. She whines when Niall pulls back and gives her a cheeky grin. 

“You’re such a tease,” Zayn replies against Niall’s lips before kissing her again. Her fingertips edge up underneath Niall’s skirt, pushing higher and higher every few seconds. 

Niall breaks the kiss after a few long moments and Zayn feels herself automatically following the movement. She didn’t want to stop kissing just yet. 

“Huh?” Zayn asks, dazedly.

“My flight was called,” Niall says. She pecks Zayn on the lips once more and moves to stand up. Zayn stands with her and Niall wraps her arms around Zayn’s neck in a tight hug. They stand like that for a few long minutes before parting. 

Niall picks up her carry on and her guitar case and kisses Zayn one last time, lingering just a little, before Paul escorts her out of the airport lounge. Zayn sighs and rubs at her eyes before flopping back down in the arm chair. She knows it’s stupid to get worked up over a couple of kisses and it’s probably just because Niall is going back to Ireland for a few weeks while they have a much needed break but Zayn just wants her _there_ , not getting on a plane without her. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, still able to taste Niall’s lip gloss on it. 

Without thinking, she gets up, grabs her bag and follows Niall and Paul. It’s stupid and it’s risky but she doesn’t give a fuck.

“What are you doing?” Niall asks as she spots Zayn nearing her gate.

“Coming with you,” Zayn replies. 

“Pretty sure you need a ticket for that, mate,” Niall says with a laugh. 

“I’ll get the next plane then,” Zayn replies with a shrug. Niall’s expression goes soft and she quickly steps into Zayn’s personal space, throwing an arm around her shoulders. 

“You’re such a dork,” Niall says, burying her face in Zayn’s neck. She lifts her head after a moment and looks at Paul. “Can you get us both on the next flight?” He nods and Niall takes Zayn’s hand in her own to lead her back to the airport lounge they had just vacated. Zayn grins when Niall’s hand squeezes at her shoulder and she knows it isn’t just a few kisses that makes her want to be around Niall all of the time and she was stupid to ever think it was in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com) if you like. ♥


End file.
